


Ethan's Time in the Black and White

by Atomic_Afterlife



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Black Friday Spoilers, Cross-Posted on Reddit, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Spoilers, this is bad but at least it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Afterlife/pseuds/Atomic_Afterlife
Summary: Ethan is dead,  but if Wiggly is a God, does that make the Black and White the afterlife? What happens then?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ethan's Time in the Black and White

_I’m gonna get you to California, Lex_

  
_That way you don’t gotta cry so much no more_

  
Ethan’s head fell back, his last words and the ones he had no strength left to say a cheap souviner of his life as he listened and clinged to the rhythm of his...receding...heart...beat…

  
Then there was black. 

  
Then white. 

  
Then black 

  
Then- okay what the hell was happening?!

  
He was somewhere where it looked like he was nowhere. At least, that’s what it felt like. It was an endless dark of a broken TV set in one eye and the end screen of Birdman on the other. The stark brightness of White against the empty Black split straight down the middle was too much for him and gave him a good migraine before he shut his eyes. Maybe this is what Hannah meant by 'Black and White'. 

  
Oh god...Oh god, Hannah! Those guys better not have touched her or he'll find a way to haunt their asses! He hoped she made it to the playplace. No telling what they'd do to her considering what they did to him. He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but Ethan really should have listened to that security guard when they had the chance. Maybe then he wouldn't have died. And Hannah would be safe. 

  
"Don't worry. She's safe". A raspy voice said from somewhere next to him. 

"The hell are you?" 

"Webby. Don't Worry. She's safe" 

No wonder them and Hannah are such good friends. 

"No time. Have to leave. Bad Double. Wake the Warrior, kill the prophet.." 

As Webby left, an unsettlingly sweet giggle rang through his right ear. The way it stuck in his head wasn't very reassuring. It was like he'd just bought a bag of what he thought was weed but it's literally grass and the dealer's a terrible liar. 

  
_Hi, Ethan_. 

  
He jumped back with a high-pitched shriek that he really wasn't proud of. 

  
_Don't be afraid. It's me, Wiggly, your bestest palsy-wal_. 

  
"Fuck off." 

  
Another giggle came, chipping away at Ethan's courage. Wiggly's voice was more sinister. 

  
_Don't be so resisting, friend._

  
"Just let me go to Hell, you stupid doll!" 

  
_Oh, Ethan. There is no Heaven or Hell. Not anymore. There is only the Black_. 

  
The darkness spreads like thick tentacles across the adjoining white, putrid slime left in the wake. 

  
_And the White_. 

  
They move upwards. 

  
_And I'm sure you'll find that here that, like your home..._

  
Ethan tries to run, and he does get a start! 

  
He trips.

  
It's caught him by the feet. 

  
"Webby!!" He tries to scream but nothing comes out. 

  
_There is only Up and Down._

And then Nothing


End file.
